Flying in the air has been a dream of human beings for a very long time. In order to make the dream come true, people keep researching and studying this matter. Therefore, this motive has become a power to promote the development of aviation industry.
With respect to toys, there are diversified toy cars and toy aircraft available to satisfy children's demand. In recent years, following the development in material science and electronic technology, remote control toys have become one of the main streams in toy industry.
Regular remote control mylar toy aircraft normally comprises a container at the bottom of the body for setting therein of battery and remote receiver, and is equipped with balance weights to let the total weight become slightly heavier than the buoyancy resulting from the inflation of helium such that the inflated toy aircraft is kept to stay on the ground and prevented from flying away.
The conventional remote control mylar toy aircraft are of two types. The first type is the toy aircraft which includes a servomotor and a gear set to control the axial position of propellers and to turn the two bilateral propellers downward to a vertical position so as to produce a floating force to keep the toy aircraft float upward to a preferred height. By means of the same servomotor and gear set to adjust the angular position of the propellers, the toy aircraft is driven to move forward, backward or to turn aside. At the same time, the propelling power produced by the propellers partly contributes to keep the toy aircraft to float in the air.
Another type is the toy aircraft which, in addition to the two bilateral propellers, includes an additional downward disposed vertical propeller. When this vertical propeller is initiated, the toy aircraft will float upward. As soon as the toy aircraft moves upward to a preferred height, the horizontal propellers are turned on to control forward and backward floating of the toy aircraft. During operation, the vertical propeller should be unceasingly switching on/off to control the floating of the toy aircraft at a certain level of height.
The above-described two structures have some drawbacks. The servomotor and gear set or the vertical propeller increase the size and weight of the toy aircraft and its manufacturing cost, complicates the operation, and makes it not possible of fly in sitting room.
The present invention provides a kind of remote control mylar toy aircraft having numerous features each of which tends to make the structure more practical and compact, easy to operate, and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention will be more apparent from the following description quoted on the basis of the annexed drawings.